Forgiveness
by blacklipstick95
Summary: A short story about what I wanted to happen between Savitar and Apollymi. :)


Apollymi walked towards her pool, silently wishing once again that her Apostolos was with her.

"Oh, Apostolos. I miss you so much." She whispered, wiping the tear that slid down her cheek.

While staring at her pool, she felt a powerful presence she knew all too well entered her garden.

"Savitar." She said, her voice thick with venom.

"Apollymi."

She turned her head to look at the intruder.

"I take it, you want to declare a war against me."

Savitar raised an eyebrow at that.

Wearing his usual clothes and standing regally at his full height, not even a bit intimidated by her presence, Apollymi find it hard not to admire him.

It's not really every day that she met someone who could look at her and not tremble with fear.

"And why would you think that?" He asked.

"Is entering my private garden without my permission reason enough?"

"My, my, goddess. Why do you have to be so testy all the time?"

Because she was the goddess of destruction.

Apollymi is the Great Destroyer. Once her Apostolos decided to end the pathetic world he cared for too much, all he have to do is set foot here in Kalosis, and she'll be free to do her bidding.

She smiled, allowing herself to dwell on thoughts about what exactly she would once released.

Ah, the sounds of the human's cries, she thought.

Savitar coughed to get her attention.

"You really relish those kinds of thoughts?" He asked.

Angry at herself that she let her thoughts wander while another powerful being was in her presence, she wiped the smile off her face and glared at him.

"Get out of my head, Savitar. Now, tell me. What exactly brings you here?"

"Do I need to have a reason to visit my old student's mother?"

"Stop playing with me, or I swear I'll make you wish you've never been born."

"Damn if I don't wish that every day." He said, his voice so low, Apollymi wasn't sure if she's meant to hear it.

She stood up and went in front of Savitar.

"Tell me your reason, Chthonian."

He smirked before answering her.

"Acheron asked me to watch for you. He's worried about your well-being."

She smiled at the mention of her son, touched by his concern about her.

"Tell him to set me free, then he won't have to worry about me."

"Will do. But I doubt he'll do what you asked."

Apollymi gave him a scathing look before talking.

"Why is he worried?"

"Said you've been quiet for too long. And that it's highly unusual for you. You've also been neglecting his calls."

She sighed.

She's doing that because she wanted to give her son and his wife some time alone. It's hard for her, but for her son's happiness, she's willing to do anything.

"Okay. I'll talk to him. You may leave now."

Savitar didn't move.

"Do I have to force you out of this realm?" She asked, her voice dripping with hostility.

She wanted to be alone so she could contact her son, and truly? She didn't want Savitar anywhere near her.

Savitar sighed before taking a step towards her.

"Apollymi, there's something I want us to talk about."

"It better be important, Chthonian. I really wanted to be alone with my son now."

"I just… I'm tired of this conflict between us, Apollymi. I wanted to be your friend again. Like before."

That spiked her anger.

Her eyes flashing red, she pinned him on the wall using her powers.

"Don't you dare talk about the past. Be grateful that Apostolos care for you, or else, you'll now be suffering a torment that exceeds your worst fears."

To her surprise, Savitar didn't even try to counter her attack. If he wants to, he could easily do that. But he didn't. That broke the haze of anger in Apollymi.

"I told you, I'm here to make things right between us, again, Apollymi. I'm not going to fight you. Not unless I really have to."

Those words brought her back to the days when she was still living happily with Archon and the other Atlantean gods. Back when Apostolos was nothing but a mere dream for her. Back when she and Savitar were friends.

She was standing at her balcony, smiling as she watched her people from below.

"Apollymi." A male's voice said from behind her.

She turned and smiled when she saw her friend standing by the door.

"Savitar. Come, stand with me." She said.

Savitar inclined his head at her before obliging.

"So, what brings you here?" She asked.

"Just visiting a dear friend." He answered, glancing at her.

She smiled.

"You know, it's really nice for you to come here every time Archon is away."

"How can you stand it, anyway? You know he's cheating on you."

"How could I not? I love him deeply that I would accept him as he is. Even if it pains me."

Savitar shook his head.

"And yet, you're still faithful to him."

"Like what I said, I love him. It's enough to keep me faithful even if he's not."

He was silent for a while. Then, he spoke in a low voice.

"Don't you want to be with someone who will love you the same way that you love him? Someone who wouldn't cheat on you? Who wouldn't disgrace you like your husband did?"

"What are you saying, Savitar?"

"Apollymi.. I.. I love you. And I want you to cone with me. Leave your unfaithful husband alone with his mistresses. Come with me and I will give you the one thing that Archon couldn't give you. I will give you a child of your own."

Apollymi couldn't be more angry to her friend than she was that they. How could he speak of Archon like that? How could he use the knowledge of what she wanted most to tempt her away from her love? And he had the nerve to tell her he love her?

From that day on, the conflict between them had been set and continued until today.

She really missed her friend.

And she hated to admit that he'd been right before.

Archon couldn't give her the child that she really wanted. Even if he succeeded in impregnating her, he still failed to give the child by ordering her to kill it.

And because of that, she'd never let anyone inside her ever again, physically or emotionally.

Not until now.

She could feel her barrier slip as she recalled those days when she and Savitar had been friends.

How happy they were.

And she realized that, she love him.

She loves him even when she's in love with Archon.

That, if Archon didn't really pursue her, there's a big chance that she will end up with Savitar.

And how nice would that be?

Savitar was always loyal to her. Unlike Archon.

Savitar felt the shift in Apollymi's feelings. Her anger vanished ever so slowly.

He smiled.

Finally, after so many centuries of this conflict between them, he's going to have his friend back.

And with any luck, he wouldn't only have his friend, but he'll manage to earn her love as well.

Now that Archon's gone, that would be easier than before.

Slowly, he walked towards Apollymi.

"I'm sorry about those things I said before, Apollymi. I should've known they would anger you."

She shook her head, then the tears began to fall from her eyes.

He reached out and wiped them, smiling that she didn't pull back from him.

"I'm sorry Savitar. I'm not really angry at you, you know? I think I'm angry at myself for not believing you when you told me Archon wouldn't be able to give me a child. I'm angry that I'd been stupid enough to love him when he couldn't love me back the way I do."

"Shh… it's okay. I understand. That's why I've been keeping my distance from you, Apollymi. I know that you just wanted to project that anger at me. I know the truth. You don't have to explain."

Still, she cried.

And he just held her.

When she stopped, she looked at him with those swirling eyes.

"I love you, too, Savitar. I just thought you wanted to know."

Joy filled his heart as he processed what Apollymi just said.

With a smile on his face, he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"So, what are we going to tell Acheron?"

Apollymi's smile warmed his heart.

"That his old teacher would now be his father."

"Hmm… I like that."

And with that, they prepared themselves on how they're going to break the news to Acheron, and on planning how they're going to make their complicated relationship work.


End file.
